<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Pancakes by potterthepoltergeist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000191">Strawberry Pancakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist'>potterthepoltergeist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Character, Blissember 2020, Coping, Drabble, Dreams, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holyhead Harpies, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Character, Love, Marriage, One Shot, Short One Shot, and luna is a queen, and now i'm craving strawberry pancakes, linny is beautiful, no beta we die like men and women, seriously i was getting worried, thank god this one is a little longer than the last ones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:16:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ginny and luna share their dreams each morning &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood &amp; Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts">girlwithacrown</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The pleasant clinking of teacups on saucers bounced off the stone walls of their little cottage kitchen, warm sunlight streaming through windows. It was one of those rare and blissful mornings when the Harpies weren't shipping off to another country, so Ginny had the delight of sleeping in late and waking up to fluffy strawberry pancakes and her wife's tinkling laughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell me yours now," Ginny said, unconsciously leaning forward in her chair. Luna's bright blue eyes sparkled with mirth, and she laced her fingers together. The pale pink polish on her nails caught the light.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I dreamt that I was in the flower field not far from here. The one where we had a picnic while it was raining. And we were telling stories to the little gnome children that lived there. Although I don't think they were paying much attention," she added thoughtfully. "I believe they were eating the mushrooms. Besides that, though, they were an excellent audience. Really, it was quite a pleasant dream. As long as you ignore the sick that the gnome children were making. Because of the mushrooms."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A decade ago, this last statement might have made Ginny choke on her tea. But after nearly eleven years of knowing her, this wasn't at all the strangest thing Luna had dreamt of. If anything, it was remarkably tame, even by others' standards.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What stories were we telling?" she asked instead, spreading a bit of butter on her pancake. Luna smiled. "It was much like other dreams. We talked a bit about the war. Sometimes of nargles, and of course the occasional humpersackle, but mostly the war. Oh, I nearly forgot; there was a three-headed man there, too, in overalls and large boots. He was a gentleman."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ginny knew that dreams were Luna's coping mechanism for everything that had happened; the emotions she felt and the rants she rarely went on were poured into her nighttime thoughts. "That's quite interesting, love."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luna plopped three sugar cubes into her tea and took a sip. "Isn't it?"</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! they really motivate me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>